


Candy Negotiations

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Married Couple, Traditions, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip and Theo were raised very differently even down to how they dealt with Halloween candy.





	Candy Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> 30\. Traditions

  1. Traditions



 

            When Theo was growing up, she went out on Halloween with her father. Then Aaron and Theodosia would ration off the candy in the coming weeks so Theo wouldn’t eat too much. Theodosia was a dentist and was always sure her daughter as cavity free.

            Philip, on the other hand, had a family who had no self-control when it came to candy. When they returned, Philip and the rest of the children would do some hard bartering with each other. Arguments ensued about whether a full size Hershey bar was equivalent to four fun sized Pixie Stix or three Reese Peanut Butter Cups. Then the Hamilton children would eat as much candy as they possibly could before either they were hit with a sugar crash or Eliza snatched their bags of candy and made them go to bed.

           

            So when Theo and Philip had their own children, there was some misunderstanding. Philip and the kids went out trick-or-treating while Theo manned the door.

            When they returned, Philip let the kids spread out their candy on the den floor. They counted all the pieces and then Philip let them trade a little. When Theo turned the porch lights off for the night, she came back to find her six and eight-year-old had each consumed more than ten pieces of candy.

            “Philip!” Theo started to round up the stray candy wrappers. “Why are you letting them eat so much?”

            “What? It’s Halloween, it’s okay.” Philip said.

            “Their teeth are still coming in they need to go easy on the sugar.” Theo held out her hand to take a lollipop away from Beth.

            “But mommy!” She protested even as she relinquished the candy.

            “You can have a piece tomorrow.”

            “One?” Beth and Aaron looked stunned.

            Even Philip could see the injustice. “Theo, it’s a holiday, let them have some fun.”

            “They won’t be having fun when they get cavities.”

            “But it’s a tradition…”

            “For your family, yes.” She took the bags of candy away and started thinking of places she could hide it from the kids _and_ Philip. Beth knew how to get her father to do what she wanted. If she begged for candy Theo was sure Philip would cave and find the secret stash for her.

            “Can’t we have one more? We’ll brush our teeth extra good.” Beth promised. Both of the kids put on their best puppy dog faces and jutted out their lower lips.

            Theo sighed and looked at her husband who just shrugged. He had a smirk on his lips though because he knew he had won.

            “Fine, one more.” She opened the bags so they could each take another piece. “Then you’re going to go brush your teeth and go to bed. You still have school tomorrow.”

            Beth and Aaron took a piece and ran upstairs, giggling. Theo finished picking up the mess they’d made and looked at her husband. “I blame you.”

            “Hey, I’m so sweet because I ate a lot of sugar when I was younger.” He stood up and touched her arm.

            “Oh yeah? And what does that make me? A mean old mom?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

            “Nah, you’re naturally sweet.” Philip smiled and pulled her in for a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The last one-shot of this series will go up tonight. I'm going to do a piece about John/Eliza/Alex and the rest of the original gang and a piece about Pip, Theo and the new generation


End file.
